In an electronic device including a capacitive touch screen, a direct interaction between a man and a machine is more and more widely adopted, such as operation of a finger on a touch screen. However, it is necessary for the electronic device to provide more enriched interaction scene sometimes, so that the electronic device can sense a type and a location of an entity on a capacitive touch screen. For example, a user can control a screen of the electronic device to display a chessboard, and then place a chessman on the chessboard, and thus the electronic device can sense the location and the type of the chessman.